1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake-proof camera for suppressing a camera shake by moving the optical axis of a shake-proof optical system, and more particularly to a shake-proof camera of a type to electromagnetically drive the shake-proof optical system.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the conventional shake-proof camera of this type is constructed in such a structure that locking means for locking or unlocking correction optical means at a predetermined position is operated in synchronization with movement of a lens barrel for holding an optical system including the correction optical means between a retracted (or collapsed) state and a photography preparation state (as disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 5-100280).
However, because the conventional shake-proof camera as described above was so arranged that the shake-proof optical system was not able to be locked without a retracting operation of the lens barrel, it was impossible to surely lock the shake-proof optical system in accordance with any photographic situations. Also, because the shake-proof optical system was not able to be locked without using a new actuator as locking means, the structure became complex and the size and the cost were increased.